conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Chronicla/2/4 (Lorica)
=Instruction Block= Chapter 28: Air Channeling :Planning: | Writing: *Next day. The group awakes from their stay in an inn. Qura, Tyl, and Andar register at the Academy. ::It costs a lot so they’ll only be able to spend a few days taking courses. The rest of the gang goes job-hunting. *They take a quiz which determines their focus. It’s not about ability, but rather, personality. *Before school begins, the Archmage urges the newcomers not to fight each other like every class before them did. *Qura's air channeling teacher Ariel is a nice lady and Qura instantly builds friendship with her. ::The Academy's environment is very different from those in most towns; the students are free to do as they like. ::Qura is into air magic because it connects with her endless aspirations and dreams. *The air channeling class practices wind dances. Qura makes quite a few friends who are also into air (Seria). ::Learning this stuff takes a lot of hard work and practice, since the movements must be quite precise or else do nothing. *That afternoon they are given a dorm based on their focus. Qura's dorm-mates are all air channelers and soon friends. *That evening a fight breaks out in the dorm regarding students' magic abilities. Qura identifies bullies as enemies. ::The enemies are mostly fire channelers, since those with combative spirit often end up in that class. *Qura stays out of the fight even as her friends are beaten up because she has never fought and doesn't want to. *When the air channelers get beat, Seria and others ask Qura to join in, and the bullies taunt her, but she couldn’t do it. *Ariel then comes by and, seeing the fight, soon decisively defeats the bullies. Qura is amazed and vows to learn more. *Expecting the fire channelers to strike again, they help each other improve their wind dances (which is protective). *Wandering around, Qura stumbles upon Tyl challenging Ariel to prove the versatility of air magic. *Tyl keeps going back to the topic of using wind to buffet another person. She walks away disappointed. ::It’s not possible to use air channeling to do the things that Tyl’s captor did using true magic – they’re like different worlds. *Tyl tells Qura and Andar that she’s dropping out. When asked why, Tyl says that this isn’t what she was expecting. Chapter 29: Revelation :Planning: | Writing: * *The next day, Qura returns, while Altair arrives as a "late student". Qura tells everyone she's looking for Aria. *When Aria fails to show up, she is convinced Aria is trying to kill her. Meeting up with Nuba, they find Aria. *Nuba overcomes and kills Aria with Qura's consent, saying that everything will now return to normal. *Along with her friends, they go into Aria's room looking for stuff a rogue mage would take, but don't see them. *Suspicious, Qura rushes into Nuba's room and finds the man entirely petrified, and rushes out in fear. *Qura talks to Altair, saying how Aria must have done this. Annoyingly however, Altair is not paying much attention. *When Qura is indignant at having been treated so, Altair tells Qura that Nuba was the rogue mage, telling his story: ::Altair, having heard Qura's story, meanwhile wasn't convinced. In a duel with Nuba, he forces the principal to slip. ::Nuba casts magic to protect himself from high magic (creae darta) that only rogue magi would know to be deadly. ::Qura had been sent in first because Nuba knew which face to watch out for (Altair) and would then cease his work. ::But with Qura going in first, Nuba's "alarm" didn't go off and so he let slip his desire to capture Qura for knowledge. *Altair forces Tiresias to confess, then uses a golden scroll to bring his verdict: death. Chapter 30: Master of the Elements :Planning: | Writing: ::The next day they have to take the other 3 (non-focus) classes. Qura learns fire, earth, and water channeling; it's hard. ::Igniting fire; molding earth; condensing steam. Qura is barely successful at them; in fact few are. She falls asleep. *Near the end of fire class, Elysian says he knows all this stuff and wants a commendation. (Fire channelers not here) *Raneid accepts the challenge, and soon he is testing what Elysian is capable of. Elysian copies Raneid’s actions. ::Elysian doesn’t tell anyone, but he can memorize things perfectly, and then apply them flawlessly. *Everyone is amazed by Elysian’s skill with earth channeling. Raneid gives Elysian a commendation. ::Other students criticize Elysian for showing off and taking the teacher’s time, preventing them from learning. *After fire class, Qura sits beside Elysian and cheers for him. Elysian is immediately charmed by Qura’s beauty. *The two have lunch together. Elysian is very chivalric toward Qura and is even willing to tutor her on the art. *Qura is far less skilled at learning that Elysian is, but he respects her and tells her that with effort, she will master the art. *Elysian tells Qura that these commendations allow him to take the next level course in that particular element. *Next is earth class. Attacks are introduced, and the students are given a target to focus their fire on. Elysian’s not here. *Next is water class. The teacher starts off with the general info about how this is different from the other disciplines. *Then the students practice creating water out of steam. Elysian says he’s the best one in the class. *The fire bullies are now very angry, viewing this as an insult. Several choose to attack Elysian, using fire and water. *Elysian starts off poorly, but in just a short while he has become skilled at the art and easily defeats the others. *Watching this, the water teacher, Darya, sees that Elysian didn’t know it at the beginning but learned very quickly. *Elysian gets his fourth commendation, and then he shows Qura the four commendations he has obtained. Chapter 31: Magic Hunters :Planning: | Writing: *Qura has a scheme to discover more magic, putting out ads to reward those who have seen magical phenomena. *Before long people start showing up to the hotel room Qura reserves. Only one of them actually is a nascent mage. *This clueless teen works with the party to develop his first working spell, anchoring create-light to a sword. ::Tyl realizes right away that this spell-anchor faera is useful, and so resolves to steal some of it. *Andar doesn't like Tyl's plan. Realizing the teen will spill their secrets, the team ties and gags him in their hotel room. *Eager, Tyl works some more with her faera, learning how to propel a spell's anchor (needed for all projectile spells). *Suddenly a martial artist hailing from the Order of the Dancing Blade attacks, wounding Andar. Tyl fights back. *During the battle Qura makes an impromptu superheat bolt potion and uses it to hurt the unsuspecting aggressor. ::In order for the potion to be a projectile, the rear of the potion must create air, done using anchoring. *Yuna joins the fight. The martial artist can't prevail against numbers and magic, and flees. Qura tends to Andar. *Andar reprimands Qura for using this risky scheme to learn more magic - and becomes the party's conscience. *They leave the hotel, taking along with them the tricked teen's magic and stock of faera. *Andar complains that doing such a thing isn’t right, but everyone else thinks that the more magic they have, the better. #Anchoring #Basic equipment enchanting *Launching projectiles #Superheat bolt potion Chapter 32: Modes of Learning :Planning: | Writing: *Next day, noon. Qura has just managed to learn another move (gust). She meets up with Elysian again for lunch. ::It is now quite obvious that Elysian has taken up an interest in Qura. However, Qura won’t show such affection back. ::Quite a lot of girls have directed their attention to Elysian, having received news of the cool things he did. *Qura tells Elysian about her dream to become a mage, saying how Elysian is her role model and aspiring goal. *Air class resumes. Qura and Seria practice together. Qura’s air channeling had already markedly improved. *Ariel takes note of Qura’s improvements and offers to teach simple levitation after school. *FF. After school. Qura goes to Ariel’s office and Ariel teaches her a variety of moves for her to practice on. *Qura practices all the way to Violet Dorm and teaches her moves to the others. *Next day. Qura has been practicing her new air moves the entire day, even back to the dorm. Seria comes in late. *Qura and Seria have a competition to see whose is better. Despite Qura’s better techniques, Seria is still better. ::Seria also has learned a few moves from a book. Seria says that there’s plenty more where that came from. *Seria tells Qura that she’s planning to sneak into the Academy’s library, believing they can learn better skills that way. ::They’re not simply allowed access to the library, so there’s a risk that if they get caught they’ll get expelled. *That night they sneak into the Academy’s library and start reading things, learning techniques. ::They don’t perform any of it while at the library because it might alert others, and they don’t take the books with them. Chapter 33: Bandit Hunters :Planning: | Writing: *FF several days. The gang and the girls are in Eugail, having accepted a task back at Iutarru to hunt bandits. *They meet up with Darla, who tells them where the bandits were last spotted and gives them weapons. *The gang goes into the cave and using weaponry and channeling quickly overpower the bandits taking residence. *The bandits are taken captive to Darla’s house, and the gang gets money and a new mission: to find their journal. ::Ostensibly the journal would hold information that could incriminate them. The hideout also held create-air faera. *The gang goes to locate the journal in a nearby cave but instead come across Cerulea (who lives nearby). *Cerulea tells them of her relation to the bandit leader and that the group was only trying to prevent illicit slave trade. ::Darla and co. were trying to eliminate the people interfering with their plans and at the same time appear good. *Cerulea hands over the journal, which turns out to hold, above all others, information on casting true magic. *Tyl immediately realizes it for what it is and starts jotting down notes along the way back. *Thinking Darla may be intending to trap them as well, the team stops before reaching the house and makes spells. ::The journal tells the team how to make tele-anchored spells. So an air shield can be created around one’s hand, etc. *Tyl also discovers how to use moieta-imbued equipment with a switch and tubes to make it easy to turn on/off. *The team returns to Darla’s house with the recovered journal. The bandits they had captured earlier surprise them. ::The leader was standing watch outside the cave and tailed the team as they delivered the captives, then sprung. *After a little bit of a struggle in which the team utilizes their invisible deflective shield, they realize they’re allies. *The two groups celebrate their victory at having found the local slave trader. The bandits want them to find proof. ::Bandit leader Roniel had extracted info from Darla about where the slave trader meets his counterparty. *The team goes there at nightfall to spring a trap on the other side and succeeds in capturing them, getting their proof. *But they are in turn surprised by the bandits immediately afterward. Most of the bandits are weak and are defeated. *Roniel conjures a heat shield, and withstands until he’s finally vanquished. The team asks why Roniel betrayed them. ::Roniel saw that they were magic users, so that they were rivals, could lure enemies and had stolen their magic. #Using / finding journals w/ magic info #Tele Anchoring, spherical #Deflecting sphere (vs. aerial attacks) #Equipment easy to turn on/off #Heat shield Chapter 34: Modes of Learning 2 :Planning: | Writing: *The next day Qura and Ariel start performing the techniques they learned while in the library. *They manage to master the moves fairly quickly. Ariel takes notice and wants to know how they learned these moves. *Ariel sets them up in a prisoner’s dilemma and Qura ends up spilling. Seria is expelled and is very angry at her. *Qura eavesdrops on a faculty meeting discussing the recent trespass into the library and what to do about it. ::It’s obvious they’re going to set up traps to catch those going in. *Qura asks Elysian why it is that the library is off-limits. Elysian replies that the teachers are greedy. ::If the books were simply lent out, people would learn without attending class. That would cut into tuition. *Over the next day Qura tells her friends about Elysian’s conclusion about the library. Everyone gets angry. *Qura even meets up with the fire channeling bullies and tells them this, redirecting their anger at the teachers. *Teachers accost Qura and tell her to stop spreading rumors. Elysian interferes, telling them to leave her alone. *Now very angry, the teachers attack Elysian, while Qura watches from a distance. Elysian is defeated and expelled. ::The leader of this group of teachers is water-channeler Raneid, who knows that Elysian is a fast learner. ::The teachers are all capable of channeling the other elements to some extent but are best in their own. Chapter 35: Memory Eye :Planning: | Writing: *Qura goes to Elysian’s dorm. Under the pretense of packing up, Elysian trains the new moves he learned from the fight. *Elysian reveals to Qura that he has high-acuity Memory Eye, tells her what it does and how he got it. *Flashback. Years ago, Elysian was in a fight against bullies and he was always getting beaten up. *But he learned very quickly from his mistakes and after several more encounters he defeated the bullies hands-down. ::The current situation is a lot like that except now the moves everyone is using is higher-level. *Elysian says that he already has quite a few commendations. The real reason of getting them is to prepare for showdown. *Despite Qura’s warnings, Elysian goes back out and encounters the teachers again. *The teachers, thinking they can beat Elysian, are unprepared for him using their moves against them with such skill. *It now becomes obvious that Elysian has Memory Eye. Raneid warns the others not to use high-level techniques. *Nevertheless, Elysian pushes so hard on them that they are forced to gradually use their high-level techniques. ::Elysian no longer operates under the pretense of already knowing all the material and directly mimics them. *The teachers are forced back to the Archmage’s Tower and retreat, fighting all the way to the top, Qura following. *The Archmage isn’t around and Elysian trumps everyone else. The teachers say he’ll pay when the Archmage returns. *Elysian puts graffiti all over the Archmage’s tower, making some teachers rush out to locate the Archmage. *Later, when Qura asks why Elysian did this, he said he had to in order to get the Archmage to return ASAP. Chapter 36: Clash of Two Magics :Planning: | Writing: *School continues with the teachers wary of Elysian and trying to get Qura to help stop Elysian from fighting them. *School has pretty much fallen apart, with everyone fearful of his abilities and trying to catch up with him. *Elysian is actually quite popular, teaching the other students and angering the teachers; their tuition had dried up. ::Elysian is offering his own sort of free education within the Academy. Students stop paying to learn from teachers. ::Some students are claiming he’s even better than the Archmage. Elysian regularly picks on and defeats the teachers. *The Archmage shows himself at last and strikes Elysian with a paralysis attack. Instant KO. Elysian is imprisoned. ::Having had experience with Tyl’s magic, Qura realizes that the Archmage’s move wasn’t channeling at all. ::The Archmage is the only one of them wielding a staff. Indeed, it’s the staff that caused the paralysis attack. *Qura knows that the Archmage will strike her down unless she seems to fully believe that it was channeling; acts so. *Qura visits Elysian in prison and asks why he had to fight all the teachers instead of just learning from them. *Elysian replies that it was the only way to make sure that he knew all the channeling techniques there were. ::Elysian finds it shameful for the Archmage to use true magic on him; he has little experience with true magic. ::Elysian doesn’t reveal to Qura that he can easily escape from prison and will be setting off to Detariya. Qura is sad. *Qura realizes that channeling will only get one so far; the real magic to be learned is Tyl’s true magic. *They had already seen all there is to channeling. Qura tells this to Andar and Seria. Qura and Andar drop out. *Qura meets up with Tyl, who had just located a new, create-phosphorus faera. *With the amplified create-phosphorus she's able to create fire bomb potions and projectiles. *Seria wants to prove that what she's learned isn't for nothing, so she challenges Qura to a friendly match. *At first Qura is on the losing side. The battle’s over instantly as Qura uses Tyl’s comparatively overwhelming magic. #Create White phosphorus #Fire bomb potion and projectile Category:Events